


Mochi and Mami

by Todorokis_Soba



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Cute Animals, M/M, pure fluff, that’s basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todorokis_Soba/pseuds/Todorokis_Soba
Summary: Deku takes his dog for a walk. Shenanigans and fluff ensue.





	Mochi and Mami

**Author's Note:**

> for @kittyfromsaturn on twitter uwu

Orange light stained Deku’s skin as he was jerked along the sidewalk. The sunset behind him cast an inky shadow. A red leash connected his hand to a small black puffball scampering in front of him. 

“Slow down, Mochi!” Deku called and the fluffy dog, Mochi, skidded to a stop, looking back at his panting owner. Mochi let his tongue flop out of his mouth, seeming to smile at the boy. 

“Are you laughing at me?” He grinned, receiving a ‘yap’ in return. Mochi continued to pull him along, slower this time, leading Deku to an unfamiliar part of the neighborhood. All the yards had y’all fences and the houses were nice and clean. He almost felt out of place, sweaty and wearing old sweats in such a pristine setting. 

Reaching down to tie his shoes, he let his grip relax on the lease, seeing Mochi sitting patiently in front of him. The dog watched curiously, his head cocked to the side before a movement caught his eye. 

Mochi barked, yanking out of Deku’s loose grip to chase a squirrel nearby. Deku yelped as he fell forward, attempting to catch the animal. Instead, he landed on his knee, probably bruising it. 

The squirrel slipped through a hole under a fence and Mochi darted after it, digging his little paws into the dirt as he wiggled under. Dirt flew up as the puppy slipped through and Deku scrambled to his feet, chasing after the dog. 

“Crap, Mochi!” He rang the doorbell, hoping someone would answer but nothing. 

Chewing his lip nervously, he examined his options. Wait for the owners to get home and hope Mochi doesn’t destroy anything? Or jump the fence and hope they don’t catch him?

Huffing, he braved his hands on top of the fence, feeling splinters of wood dig into his fingers, and heaved himself up. He landed on the other side easily, hoping no one had called the cops. 

He immediately spotted the chaotic puppy, barking and scratching at the trunk of a tree. Deku crouched down, calling to the animal calmly. Mochi paused before turning and running to his owner, darting to the left at the last moment. The dog ran through the grass, his tongue flopping out, and Deku chased after him, dodging a fancy patio chair that Mochi had dove under. 

After at least 15 minutes, he finally scooped up the wiggling fluff ball, he turned to the gate...

...which was padlocked. 

“Oh no...” He sighed, hefting the dog in his arms. Looks like he’d have to climb. He perched on the fence, balancing Mochi under his arm. He slowly moved his leg over the fence, securing it on the other side.

Now was the hard part. 

How was he going to get down without hurting Mochi?

He froze, mumbling to himself. If he jumped, he could drop Mochi. Or shake him. There were a lot of ways he could accidentally hurt him. 

“Who are you?” He nearly fell in shock of the low, monotonous voice. In front of him, a bag of groceries in his arms, was a boy was red and white hair. The boy stared up at him curiously and he felt his heart thumping in his chest. 

“It’s not what it looks like, I swear! Mochi dug under your fence and you weren’t home and i didn’t want him to destroy anything and-“ Deku began to ramble and stumble over his words, sweating as the other boy just blinked. 

“But who are you?” 

“...Midoriya Izuku...” His leg was beginning to ache where the fence dug into it, and Mochi was becoming restless. As he squirmed under Deku’s arm, the owner of the house glanced at him. 

“Is this Mochi?” His voice was so monotonous, was he mad? Disinterested?

“Uh, yeah. And what’s your name?” 

“Todoroki Shoto.” He shifted the bag in his arm, before seemingly noticing Deku’s position. “Climb down from there and I’ll unlock the gate for you.”

Clambering down, he set Mochi at his feet and watched the gate swing open, revealing the breathtaking boy on the other side. 

“I’m really sorry for jumping your fence!” He said, bowing deeply. “You weren’t home and I was worried he would destroy something!”

“It’s fine, I understand.” Todoroki unlocked his door, and a streak of red and white shot out past his feet. 

A cacophony of hissing and barking ensued as Mochi began chasing after a cat that was half red and half white. 

“Mami!” Todoroki called setting his groceries on a table just inside the door. Mami and Mochi chased each other around the yard, dodging the table and chairs that decorated the patio. 

“Not again.” Deku sighed.   
——————————————  
“Thank you for helping me catch Mochi!” Deku smiler cheerily, holding the wiggling dog by the leash. Todoroki didn’t smile, but the corner of his mouth did twitch up slightly. 

“You’re welcome, Midoriya.” He leaned down to pet Mochi, who licked his hand eagerly. “...You can call me if you ever need help catching him..”

Heat crept up Deku’s cheeks, as well as Todoroki’s, as he realized the implications of the other boy’s statement. He wanted to see him again. He wanted to give him his number. 

“Sure! That’d be really nice, Mochi can be a handful sometimes!” He scratched his neck shyly, unsure if he should go or not. 

“I think Mami likes him though,” Todoroki gestured to the cat slinking around his feet. “she doesn’t play with many animals.” 

Deku handed Todoroki his phone, watching the taller boy type in his number. When he handed it back, their hands brushed together and electricity seemed to shoot through Deku’s hand. 

“I’ll see you later, Midoriya.” Todoroki nodded as he scooped up the cat, turning away. 

“Y-yeah! See you later, Todoroki!” Deku flushed and he could’ve sworn that Todoroki’s ears were tinted red. 

As Todoroki slipped into his house, Deku pulled out his phone. 

To: Todoroki❄️

Hey Todoroki! Here’s my phone number(๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)

He began to slip his phone into his pocket when it buzzed. 

From: Todoroki❄️

Thank you <3

“Thanks, Mochi.” He whispered to the small dog, who yipped in return. 

Dull pink light stained Deku’s skin as he was once more jerked along the sidewalk by Mochi. He happily accepted Mochi’s energetic yanking of the leash as they began their trek home. Unlike before, a wide smile stretched his cheeks as he ran alongside the puppy.


End file.
